marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bobbi Morse
Barbara "Bobbi" Morse is one of the most capable S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Despite the heavy casualties S.H.I.E.L.D. took during HYDRA's attack on it, she stayed loyal to her oath and continued her service under Director Phil Coulson. She spent some time on an undercover mission in HYDRA Laboratories posing as the Chief of Security under Sunil Bakshi but eventually broke her cover to save another undercover agent, Jemma Simmons. After rejoining S.H.I.E.L.D. she continued with her usual activities. Biography Early Life and Career S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Bobbi Morse became friends with fellow agent Isabelle Hartley and her sister Jane. During her time as an agent, she met Alphonso Mackenzie and married Lance Hunter, whom she introduced to the Hartley sisters.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head During her marriage to Hunter, she found out that he is not a "big picture guy,"Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows his folding skills were "abyssmal," Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People and, to his disliking, she began keeping secrets. They eventually got divorced because, according to Hunter, inter-species relationships are hard (Hunter claiming that, while he was a human, Morse was a "demonic hell-beast" who was "pure evil").Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy The New S.H.I.E.L.D. After the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War, she was assigned by Director Phil Coulson to work undercover in HYDRA, and to keep an eye on fellow undercover agent Jemma Simmons. However, she only had access to HYDRA's security, not any of its research or projects. As part of her cover she dyed her hair from blond to brown.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House HYDRA Security When Jemma Simmons' cover was exposed after she had made contact with S.H.I.E.L.D., Morse headed the investigation. To maintain her cover, Morse interrogated Simmons, noting her extensive background with S.H.I.E.L.D. When her cover was fully blown, Morse came to Simmons' aid and the two escaped on a Quinjet piloted by Antoine Triplett. Back at the Playground, Simmons and Morse were greeted with warm welcomes. Alphonso Mackenzie and Morse shared a laugh about their favorite drink and then she turned to see Lance Hunter. Hunter, surprised to see his ex-wife and her dyed hair, asked Coulson why she was there; Coulson told them to "play nice". Playing Nice Morse, Hunter, and Melinda May were sent to Okinawa, Japan when it was discovered that the Splinter Bombs used in an attack on the United Nations were created there. During the flight, Morse and Hunter continually argued. Arriving at the house of Toshiro Mori, Morse said that she could get the required information using her HYDRA security identity. Upon entering, she and Mori kissed. May teased Hunter for letting Morse go in solo, instead of using her plan of entering guns blazing. As Morse was getting information from Mori about the Bombs, he received a file transfer depicting her betraying HYDRA. Hunter intercepted the transfer and killed Mori and his men, saving Morse. The trio was then sent to Bruges, Belgium, but arrived too late to save Noelle Walters' team from being massacred by mercenaries led by Marcus Scarlotti. After crashing through the windows of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House that Scarlotti infiltrated, Morse and Hunter fought the hired guns as May chased their leader. Hunter saved Morse's life again during the confrontation. Since Hunter found it difficult to work with his ex-wife, Phil Coulson said Hunter could leave the organization. Morse used reverse psychology to convince him to stay.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Hunt for Ward Morse, along with Melinda May, Lance Hunter, and Antoine Triplett followed Grant Ward as he made his escape. However, Morse was discovered by Ward who threatened to detonate the C4 on him if they continued to follow him. Despite that, she was able to inform Hunter that he was going to Boston. Morse, May and Triplett then met up with Hunter at a tavern in Boston. However, Ward made his escape but they took Sunil Bakshi into custody for interrogation. Morse was among the senior agents that heard Director Coulson give a new mission: find the city that matched the City Blueprints before HYDRA can.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Interrogation of Sunil Bakshi While Director Coulson searched for the city, Melinda May was in charge of Morse as she interrogated Sunil Bakshi. When Bakshi decided to talk, Morse analyzed what he said, allowing the others to research his connection to Daniel Whitehall and Whitehall's connection to the Red Skull. Lance Hunter assisted Morse as best he could by telling Morse the latest discoveries to use in the interrogation. Bakshi activated a cyanide pill to commit suicide, but Morse got him to Jemma Simmons in time. Ultimately, Hunter and Morse had sex inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV to grow closer and relieve stress.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Abilities Bobbi Morse has no superhuman powers but she is in peak physical condition. She is a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative and spy who is highly trained in combat, specializing in her battle staves. *'Master Combatant: '''While undercover, Morse has used her fighting skills to rise within the ranks of HYDRA to head of security. She was able to win against four HYDRA security agents, two at a time. * '''Staff Master: '''While skilled in many forms of combat and with many weapons, Morse has the greatest skill with her trademark weapon her twin staves. * '''Peak Human Physical Attributes: '''Morse's body is at the peak of human condition, through years of vigorous training. * '''Skilled Marksman: '''Through her training with S.H.I.E.L.D. she has become a crack shot, with many different guns. *'Skilled Spy: Morse is apt at keeping secrets and working undercover, exemplified in her work in HYDRA Laboratories, and dying her hair from blond to brown to maintain her cover. She developed relationships, some romantic, like Toshiro Mori, for the purpose of gathering intelligence * '''Expert Interrogator: '''Bobbi has a great skill at reading people, and getting inside their minds. She was able to figure out Sunil Bakshi's entire past and personality, despite him only saying eight words to her. When Bakshi did talk to her, Morse was able to analyze what he said and find the information that was necessary. Equipment *Battle Staves' - The weapon of her choice, which she carries around in holsters which she wears on her back. *' ' - This was the standard side-arm used by HYDRA security officers. Morse was issued one during her undercover assignment as head of security. Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Former Allies **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Clint Barton - Colleague *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) - Allies **Phil Coulson - Director **Jemma Simmons - Colleague and Former HYDRA Colleague (While undercover) **Antoine Triplett - Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Friend and Colleague **Lance Hunter - Former Husband and Colleague **Melinda May - Colleague **Skye - Colleague **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Isabelle Hartley † - Friend and Colleague *Jane Hartley - Friend Enemies *HYDRA **Daniel Whitehall - Former HYDRA Employer **Kenneth Turgeon - Former HYDRA Colleague **Sunil Bakshi - Former HYDRA Colleague **Toshiro Mori † - Former HYDRA Colleague **Marcus Scarlotti *Grant Ward Appearances *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Shadows'' (mentioned) **''Heavy is the Head'' (mentioned) **''Making Friends and Influencing People'' (mentioned) **''Face My Enemy'' (mentioned) **''A Hen in the Wolf House'' **''A Fractured House'' **''The Writing on the Wall'' **''The Things We Bury'' **''Ye Who Enter Here'' **''What They Become'' Trivia *Bobbi is the first member from any Avengers team to have made her MCU debut on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *In the comics, Hawkeye is the ex-husband of Bobbi Morse, but in the Marvel Cinematic Universe that role is filled by Lance Hunter. However, she does mention Barton when she recognizes Marcus Scarlotti, one of the HYDRA mercenaries that attacked the UN in A Fractured House, as he nearly killed him. Behind the Scenes *Bobbi Morse was first mentioned in preview video of season two for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. at the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con Marvel TV panel.SDCC: Mockingbird In Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Bilingual Characters Category:Heroes